


Ready, Steady, Snap

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, M/M, info in summary, no one dies yay!, office fights are a thing fight me, pretend its modern times, puri-kura, you know alan would do their paperwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dispatch get some photos taken, or the one where Grell enforces Puri-Kura.</p>
<p>“But puri-kura is good for the soul will!” all of the shinigami gave her a flat look and said nothing.<br/>“please! I’ll do paperwork! come on it’ll be fun!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Steady, Snap

**Author's Note:**

> Title will get better i swear.  
> Our fave five stuck in a photo booth, you're welcome ;)  
> this was just a silly idea i came up with when i was talking to my japanese friend about PK.  
> as i don't explain, here's a video on what Puri-Kura actually is.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jp_KK18y9As  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P.S  
> If you're reading this, thankyou to Transistance for your comment! I intend to keep writing until the good writers write happy stuff :)  
> IzaChanLuv, if you too are reading this by any chance, thankyou for your comment, it'd be great to chat &/or collab with you sometime!

The small group of shinigami made their way through the crowd, each member paired up with another and following Will like ducklings follow their mother. Grell was lagging behind a little, leading to Ronnie tugging her along by her Coat lapel. She let her gaze sweep across the other side of the road and settled on a booth, She was sure the group would just love this. With a squeak she stopped walking, causing Ronnie to be pulled backwards in the sudden lack of movement. “grell senpai-”  
“Cross!” she yelled, not checking the group or the road before stepping out onto it, causing more than few swerves,honks and choice words being shouted out of windows. Having heard the commotion, Will,Eric and Alan turned.

“what the” Eric mumbled as they watched Grell saunter across the road to the other side, her hair and coat swaying and glinting in the sunlight. “damn-it Sutcliffe” Will growled, marching after the red menace. Ronnie,Eric and Alan followed suit. After four more near misses, stopped mostly by Alan waiting till opportune moments and apologising to those parked whilst they passed.   
“what in the bloody hell was that red?” Eric grumbled as he reached a waiting Grell, Will looked ready to reap her right there and Alan just looked glad to have got there alive. Grell huffed and pivoted, pointing to the booth that had caught her attention. 

“we have to. Us, all of us, now.come on”. Ronnie, Will,Alan and Eric all tilted their heads and frowned. “ugh Senpai!” Ronnie called but grell kept walking. Will was practically seething as he started towards their fellow reaper. “Despite having nearly getting us all run over, we are not getting in that. forget it, i tolerate many a thing Sutcliffe but this is pushing it.” Grell pouted then frowned. with a flick of her hand she gestured to her discovery. “But puri-kura is good for the soul will!” all of the shinigami gave her a flat look and said nothing. “please! I’ll do paperwork! come on it’ll be fun!” At the mention of paperwork Will came back online. 

“now when you say, and i quote-I’ll do paperwork-that does indeed mean you, correct? not alan like usual.” at the mention of his habit of helping grell (it was Eric too sometimes) he blushed and hid slightly behind Eric-Will did so hate it when he caught alan writing up 3 piles of paperwork. Grell rolled her eyes and pulled a face. 

“he doesn't always do it..i’ve done paperwork!” Will sighed and pushed his glasses further up as he was prone to doing. “Sutcliffe when said ‘paperwork’ is in red ink it doesn't qualify -especially when i tell you so and give you a proper pen and then later find the pen tangled in Ronald’s hair” grell had the decency to duck her head at that one.   
“whaat?” Ronnie exclaimed. poor lad hadn't even noticed when Will would pluck a biro or fountain pen from his golden mop. “do we have a deal then?” Grell nodded enthusiastically. “paperwork for a week tops! thank you! come on guys!”. Will froze then just followed Grell, accepting his fate. Everyone else just looked at each other in fear. 

“Guys Get in here!” Grell yelled, Ronnie flinched in response to volume. “who’da thought such a tiny reaper could be so loud” Eric added. “i heard that!” Gell replied, volume still too high. Alan and Ronnie smiled at their friends. “see you guys on the other side” Ronnie declared, the three of them laughing as they all followed their superior’s example.   
————————————————————————  
“Ronnie You’re up First”  
“aww why!?” “just go!”  
“who’s foot was that?”  
“mine”  
“ah! sorry William senpai!”  
“…honestly”  
———————————  
“now Will”  
“no”  
“fine we will just have to move around you”  
“Alan you’re too small”  
“thats rich coming from you”  
“hey!”  
“Eric!”  
“haha”  
“oh shut up Ronnie”  
“…Honestly”  
—————————  
“Eric mon Cherie your turn!…  
Ok ok calm down, sheesh”  
“William sir please scoot over”  
“yeah!”  
“…Honestly”  
—————————————  
“your go Alan Darling.  
aw your blush is soo cute”  
“watch it”  
“she didn't mean it”  
“its the principal”  
“its funny”  
“oh back off Ron”  
“…honestly”  
—————————————  
“now mee! they do save the best for last after all”  
“grell senpai we have to be in the shot too  
“oh yeah”  
“Grell please get your hair out of my face  
“…Honestly”  
——————————————————————  
The group stumbled out of the booth looking thoroughly done. Grell hopped out first, a bright grin on her face as she raced to the tray where the photos would be edited then placed. “that was so much fun!” the group swapped glances. “we just came from the same photo booth right?” Ronnie asked, the group in silent agreement. grell ignored them in favour of excitedly squealing. It hadn't been awful-just not the most easily done activity in small spaces with 4 reapers and their unmovable grouchy superior. "time to write on them!" Grell announced, "grab that pen!" Eric commanded as they all rushed to beat grell to the pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? comments? please? :)


End file.
